FireMan.EXE
FireMan.EXE, is Mr. Match's NetNavi. In the games, he works with Mr. Match in WWW in Mega Man Battle Network and reappears as Mr. Match's partner in the Hawk Tournament in Mega Man Battle Network 4. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network'' FireMan appears setting fire to the oven in Lan Hikari's home. MegaMan challenges him, and he is defeated. ''Mega Man Network Transmission In that game, he was one of the victims of the Zero Virus, and as well the first boss of the game once again. He went on a rampage and burned the net, but was defeated by MegaMan and the fire was extinguished. Mr. Match intervened before FireMan was deleted, explaining how he had no control over FireMan after he installed the fake Zero vaccine. HP: 400 Element: Fire Attacks: *FireArm (50) - FireMan uses his arm cannon to launch a flamethrower. *FireAura (50) - When the player stands too close, FireMan will unleash flames around him. *FireBlast (120) - FireMan releases a huge column of fire into the air. FireMan uses this at low HP. FireMan is dangerous at close range with FireAura and FireBlast, so use long-range attacks. Make sure to have the FireArmr equipped to reduce damage taken. The player can dodge his FireArm by sliding underneath it or underneath FireMan's legs. When FireMan is defeated, the player will receive either a FireArm battle chip or a FireMan battle chip. Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge FireMan appears alongside Mr. Match in the Battle Chip GP. He appears as the final opponent in the D-Class Match Tournament, the third round of the C-Class Quick Tournament, the third round of the X-Class Shadow Tournament and random encounters in Open Battles. Mega Man Battle Network 4 FireMan is Mr. Match's NetNavi in the Den City tournament. He is one of the competitors that may face off against MegaMan. Before the match, FireMan will NetBattle against BurnerMan in an attempt to decide who's the better fire NetNavi. Their battle sets the whole Net on fire and MegaMan has to convince them to stop. Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation FireMan is a playable character. Rockman.EXE WS FireMan is the first boss. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime dub, FireMan is called TorchMan. Mr. Match uses TorchMan to attack ovens around the city to spread chaos and fear. He appears in the first episode controlling the oven in Lan's house and making it overheat by unleashing viruses. After MegaMan deletes them, he retreats. Later TorchMan attacks Maylu's oven but, fortunately, both MegaMan and GutsMan quickly intervene. MegaMan deletes the viruses, but TorchMan pushes them both back. GutsMan charges at him, but is forced to log out after taking too much damage from TorchMan's fire blast. After Maylu is rescued, Lan goes back into the house to help MegaMan. MegaMan uses Blaster to push TorchMan back, then a CyberSword to cut off his arm. TorchMan retreats and the fires stop. After his defeat, TorchMan is ordered by Mr. Match to delete MegaMan in a rematch to rejuvenate his spirits. He causes overheating electronics around the Net to lure out MegaMan, but MegaMan doesn't seem to notice. Mr. Match rages, but TorchMan raises the possibility that MegaMan may not know it's them, so Mr. Match sends him to deliver the message. However, he meets Roll and GutsMan instead, and gives the message to them. He waits at the Central Heating Grid and makes it overheat to create a volatile environment for their match. But MegaMan doesn't show up, leading to TorchMan admitting he didn't give the message directly to MegaMan and gets a scolding from Mr. Match. A NetNavi then logs in. TorchMan begins to welcome him, but realizes it is Roll. Roll challenges him, but TorchMan laughs at her. Roll gets mad and hits him with Roll Blast. She continues using Roll Blast, but TorchMan evades and teleports behind her and knocks her down. He mocks her and prepares to finish her off with a flame blast. However, at the last minute, MegaMan arrives and shoots his cannon. TorchMan and MegaMan then charge at each other, TorchMan with Flame Arm and MegaMan with Mega Buster. Both evade each other's attacks so TorchMan uses Flame Tower. The Central Heating Grid continues to heat up even more. MegaMan, Roll and GutsMan evade Fire Towers. Maylu uses Aqua tower which allows Roll to counter a Fire Tower, but TorchMan unleashes another fire tower more powerful than the one before. The trio evades, but it circles around and heads straight for Roll. MegaMan jumps in the way and takes the attack, becoming severely injured. As GutsMan and Roll rush to help him, TorchMan unleashes a tidal wave-esque Fire Tower. As doom approaches them, Roll calms down and asks Maylu for another Water Tower. She receives it from a hesitant Maylu and uses it to sends GutsMan through the flame. TorchMan is confident they are defeated and prepares to log out, as GutsMan comes through the flame and right into TorchMan, damaging his crest. Mr. Match panics and TorchMan logs out. The Heating Grid returns to normal afterward. He then reappears during the N1 Grand Prix, where he first faces MegaMan and despite some new strength he loses. He and WackoMan team up again in a part of the tournament when losing players can reappear. The battle was in their hands after they put Roll under a form of mind-control. However, TorchMan and WackoMan fight after he accidentally shot the Navi, which resulted in the latter getting logged out and leaving TorchMan alone to fight MegaMan and the freed Roll. Luckily for TorchMan, he was able to log out. After the defeat of PharaohMan, Mr. Match goes after Lan for a rematch while Lan was traveling, but he only manages to reach a city after Lan had departed from it. During the attack of NetCity, TorchMan is deleted by FreezeMan. TorchMan's remaining data is combined with HeatMan's by Mr. Famous. TorchMan makes a short appearance while HeatMan was fighting against FreezeMan. MegaMan NT Warrior Axess When Mr. Match and HeatMan were fighting against VineMan (PlantMan) in the seventh episode of ''Axess, HeatMan turns back into TorchMan, and MegaMan uses Double Soul with him to defeat VineMan. He later reappear along with WWW by helping and training GutsMan to have a re-Netbattle against MegaMan. TorchMan makes is third appearance in Episode 15 to stop GutsMan's rampage throughout Net City. ''Rockman.EXE Stream Fireman forms a quick friendship with GutsMan.EXE, NapalmMan.EXE and TomahawkMan.EXE during episode 37. Rockman.EXE Beast+ A phantom imposter of him appears in the 20th episode. Manga History In the manga, TorchMan sets fire on the ACDC Elementary School, but is deleted by MegaMan. After Mr. Match restores him with a backup, TorchMan tries to get revenge, but is defeated again. After gaining the power of darkness, TorchMan transformed into a DS Navi named FlameMan. Abilities '''Offensive Abilities' *'Fire Arm:' FireMan attacks with a flamethrower that covers the entire row. *'Flame Tower:' FireMan summons a Flame Tower that travels forward, slowly moving up and down as it tracks the player's position. *'Fire Bomb:' FireMan launches a few bombs that set the panels they come into contact with on fire, leaving them burning for a while. *'Flame Circle:' FireMan summons a Flame Tower variation that moves in a circle, leaving only the center panel safe. Not used in BN1. Battle Chips FireMan Battle Chips are mainly obtained by defeating FireMan. ''Mega Man Battle Network'' The FireMan Battle Chips became stronger in Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star. ''Mega Man Battle Network 4'' FireMan chips can only be obtained in the Red Sun version. They can be traded with the Blue Moon version, where they are Secret Chips. ''Mega Man Network Transmission'' ''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' ''Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation'' Advanced PET |- |- Double Soul Fire Soul *Fire element. *Weak to Aqua attacks. *Grass Panels appear on both sides of the field in a + formation. *Stepping on Lava panels will absorb them and recover HP. *Fire chips can be charged for a Mega Fire Arm that covers the entire row and deals damage equal to the chip's base attack. *Charge Shot is a 50 damage Fire Arm that extends 3 panels. Gallery Rockman.EXE 4.5 FireMan.png|''Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation'' artwork. MMBN FireMan concept art.jpg|FireMan.EXE concept art. Torchconcept1.png|FireMan's rotation concept model. MMNTW_TorchMan.png|Anime artwork Movies & TV 6_9_2019 11_46_25 PM.png|FireMan (TorchMan) in the anime Trivia *FireMan's emblem has the same design as those of HeatMan and FlameMan, with the only exception being the background color of the emblem (FireMan's is orange, whereas HeatMan's and FlameMan's are red and black, respectively). This is most likely due to the fact that all three Navi's were owned and operated by Mr.Match, who can be seen wearing a similar emblem in the first game. *FireMan.EXE is not the only NetNavi with more than one name (as he is also known as TorchMan.EXE in Megaman NT Warrior to avoid confusion with firefighters), he is the only NetNavi with more than one robot master counterpart as a result of this, with his robot master counterparts being Fire Man and Torch Man. See also *HeatMan.EXE *FlameMan.EXE Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network bosses Category:Mega Man Battle Network 4 bosses Category:Mega Man Network Transmission bosses Category:Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge NetNavis Category:Rockman.EXE Phantom of Network bosses Category:Rockman.EXE WS bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Fire bosses Category:WWW Category:Forces of Darkness Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis Category:No hands